Dicing with Death Episode 158
Malcifer Recap Day 92 In Winter's Reach, Malcifer Winter wakes up, weak from the days of being poisoned. Lord Rosegrove and other villagers, Hannibal, Norman, Edgar, Jason, from town volunteer their strength and Malcifer drains them of HP to get up and walking around again. Malcifer is now at 11 HP and goes to rest. Day 93 Malcifer gets 10 volunteers to drain so he can heal up to full, gathered by Hannibal. Malcifer only ends up draining 4 people. Malcifer then casts Spirit Armor on himself. Days 93 - 103 Malcifer raises a company of skeletons over the 10 days. Day 104 Malcifer and the Hunters gather in the parlour. Malcifer creates a poltergeist, a shadow that looks like Malcifer climbs out of Malcifier's back. Malcifer then drains the Hunters of health again. Day 105 Malcifer marches out with 250 undead and march towards the Corval Lands. He stops over at Amon's Watch to rest. Day 106 Malcifer detours down to the south to capture more villages. The first one he comes across is abandoned. The fields have been harvested then burnt. The village isn't destroyed but all the valuables and practical items have been taken. Malcifer diverts his army to head south down the coast. Day 107 Malcifer spots a small collection of scouts, a pair of riders on horseback. The undead archers pepper the scouts with arrows and end their lives too quickly for Malcifer to drain any lifeforce. Malcifer gets what he can and raises the scouts as ghouls. Day 108 Malcifer heads east along the coast and arrives at South Point, and it is full of people. The population flee. Malcifer heads for South Point Keep, a Keep of Eridonian Design. The 16 South Point archers in the keep destroy 5 skeletons. The skeletons return fire and kill some archers on the walls. Malcifer positions his army at long range for the archers, he has his undead collect the arrows from the keep and fire them back at the keep. Malcifer then goes to Parlay, speaking in Old Gadian. A noble on the wall, Lord Serena, returns greeting in Old Gadian. The two meet in the field. Malcifer's demands death sacrifices from the town and their recognising Malcifer's authority. Lord Serena can't accept those terms and returns to the keep. After she returns to the keep, she orders the archers to open fire on Malcifer, hitting Malcifer several times. Malcifer decides to order his army to attack the village. Lord Serena responses with leaving the keep with her 3 knights and 2 other riders comes out to defend the town. Malcifer orders his ghouls to capture the solders alive as his skeletons surrounding Lord Serena's troops. 2 knights are dragged in front of Malcifer. One knight gets free and attacks Malcifer and knocks him out down to -8 HP, but since Malcifer was draining life at the time, he stablises. The undead slaughter the knights and many head into the village as Malcifer lays unconscious on the ground. Day 109 Malcifer wakes up in exactly the same spot around 24 hours later. The undead with no orders stand over him. 24 skeletons were destroyed by the South Point Knights before they were killed. The ghouls feasted on their remains, leaving only skeletons behind. Malcifer wanders into the village, looking for food. Malcifer finds the dead bodies of the few villages that didn't manage to escape. Malcifer also notices the walls of South Point Keep are still manned by the archers. Malcifer marches his army northwards on the way back to Winter's Reach. He finds the village to the north abandoned, seemingly in a rush and panic. There are still some farm animals left alive. Malcifer rests in the village overnight. Day 110 Malcifer returns to Winter's Reach. The Hunters are resting outside Bates's tavern. Malcifer updates them of the progress of conquest, and asks watch towers to be built. Malcifer visits Lilith and has his wounds tended. Malcifer then raises the 4 dead knights from South Point as Warrior Skeletons. Malcifer returns to his estate and there is something hidden under a drape. Norman the carpenter reveals a throne he has created for Malcifer. A wooden throne made of blumwood wood, with some bone adornments. The wooden panelling are engraved. Malcifer has the throne moved into the Dining Room. Lord Rosegrove gathers some farmers for Malcifer to drain so he can recover some HP. One farmer accidentally get over drained and knocked unconscious. Malcifer has the unconscious farmer taken out the back door. Lilith delivers 5 captured bats to Malcifer and prepares creates 5 potions from their hearts. Level up *Malcifer Winter levels up to level 7 **+5 hp (max 27 hp) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes